Mirotic
by Alicchi
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya come to a compromise and this is?  lame summary xD Shizaya My first ever one shot, I tried not to make it PWP but uhm...seems that way xD


My First Shizaya/anime/oneshot fanfiction so please go easy on me xD I hope it's up to standards...

* * *

His feet splashed through endless puddles as the rain battered down on his already drenched body, He stopped suddenly, hands in his pockets and looked up towards his destination, he frowned as he mentally cursed at himself. He was here again, playing into that rats plans. No he wasn't going to go this time, he turned around ready to leave when something stopped him, something pulled at him inside telling him to continue on, he needed this, he winced and turned back round and entered the apartment building.

Not once looking up from the floor he headed straight towards the elevator and waited patiently for it to arrive

"_Say Shizu-Chan...isn't this just less painful for you, than say, throwing a vending machine?"_

"_And what exactly do you gain from this?"_

"_Well that would be my little secret wouldn't it"_

His fists clenched in his pockets as he remembered the smirk the bastard had given him at that moment. Just what did he mean? And why did he agree to what he had suggested? He screwed his eyes shut remembering exactly what had happened.

* * *

_He'd just had a huge argument with a client in his job, of course his temper got the better of him and the side railing was the weapon of choice this time round, after getting what was required from said client he'd wandered off on his own, he always liked his time to think, to calm down slightly, he found himself in an alley this time, clearly he had been too deep in thought to not even know where he was going, he stopped, turned on one foot ready to head back out from the alley when the silhouette caught his attention just a few feet ahead._

"_Who-" His eyes widened slightly when the figure took a few more steps forward, Shizuo smirked "Izaya eh? What are you doing here you bastard?"_

_The man said nothing, just smiled as he continued to walk towards the blonde._

"_Oi...Iza-" warm, moist lips crashed onto his without so much as a warning, he stood completely motionless, not sure what the hell was happening, lost in a trance he stared at Izayas face, his eyes were closed his lashes rested softly on his cheeks, his tongue licking Shizuos top lip, licking? He snapped out of his state pushing Izaya far from him, running a hand over his mouth "What the fuck you bastard! Just what do you think you're doing!"_

"_Well that was more interesting than I suspected" Was the brunettes only response._

_The taller man took two large steps, grabbed Izaya by the front of his shirt and slammed him against the wall of the narrow alleyway, he ground his teeth together ready to spit profanities at the smaller frame before him, but Izayas hand stopped him, mouth agape he watched as Izaya slowly ran his hand over Shizuos tight grip on his shirt, moving up his arm, making small circular motions as he gripped onto his elbow, pulling him down towards him for another kiss, this time Shizou had made one fatal mistake, his mouth had been open and Izaya took this as the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth, his tongue explored the taller mans mouth, tasting it thoroughly before gently massaging Shizuos tongue with his own, what happened next was unexpected to both of them as Shizuo's hands loosened from Izayas shirt, grabbing his arms pinning them above his head as he took a step forward deepening the kiss._

"_Hahn" Izaya wasn't expecting this, he was getting hard, he grinned into the kiss as Shizuos leg slipped between his knees rubbing against his now prominent erection._

_Shizuo pulled away from the kiss and licked his lips "disgusting...getting hard from a mere kiss"_

"_Hah...Shizu – chan that was unexpected, and here I thought I would just toy with you a little"_

"_So you **kiss** me? What the fuck is that gonna prove? Eh?"_

"_Hm...who knows" Izaya looked off to the side, a serious expression on his face, Shizuo stared, noticing his face had suddenly changed, seriously, what the hell was this fucker thinking? It took the blonde a few moments to realize he still had Izaya pinned to the wall, he let go of his wrists and was about to take a step back when the brunette spoke, setting him off balance, "Ne...Shizu-chan...wanna have sex?"_

_

* * *

_

The loud ding from the elevator woke him from his day dream, indicating he had reached his desired floor, he took a few steps forward, getting closer and closer to his door, he dragged his feet along the floor stopping a few feet from the closing elevator, he took one last look at his only escape before turning back towards the door, he took a deep breath, raised his hand, took a tight grip of the door handle and slowly stepped inside. He was engulfed in darkness as he slowly closed the door behind him, luckily he had been here often enough now to know his way through the apartment. He slowly pushed open the door at the end of the hallway, allowing the light to seep in, he walked forward, head down towards the ground looking up only when he knew he was completely in the room he raised his head and was greeted with a large smile.

"For some reason I expected you today" Izaya stood up from his sofa, arms now crossed over his chest "well then, shall we?" he walked away from the blonde into another room to the far right, Shizuo followed closely behind, Izaya stopped mere feet away from the bed, he turned round to face the taller man as they both stood inches apart Izaya opened his mouth to speak when he was, quite suddenly met with a pair of lips on his own, no time for hesitation as Shizuos hot tongue fiercely battled his, gripping onto his shoulders he took a few steps forward pushing Izaya with him, suddenly losing balance as they hit the edge of the bed, he pushed Izaya forcefully down onto it, leaving him laughing, Shizou wasn't slow to remove his waist coat, dropping it to the floor beside him before settling himself down on the bed, hovering over Izaya, who was still laughing slightly, he grabbed his chin forcing him to look him in the eyes, the laughing stopped.

Izaya stared for a few seconds, he'd never seen Shizuo look this way before, his eyes were lidded, glazed slightly from the lighting, his lips bruised and parted just a tad, his breathing coming out in short heavy gasps and...a slight blush on his cheeks, sheer lust dripped from the mans face, the brunette reached both hands up to wrap them around his neck pulling him down for a rough kiss, he groaned into the kiss smiling when he felt Shizuos hand slip between their bodies, moving down his chest, along his slim waist before settling at his trouser waistband, tugging at the top button and pulling down the zip he slid his hand into the smaller mans boxer shorts taking a grip of his already hard member.

"Shi-Shizu-chan, nh" He stroked his member quickly varying the pace as he slowly rubbed across the tip with his thumb, he looked down at him, his face serious again, Izaya stared back, not sure what to make of Shizuo tonight, he seemed so different. The blonde began to move down the brunettes body letting go of his hard member he started tugging on the bottom of his black shirt, pulling it up over his head and threw it down on the floor close to his waist coat, he moved in towards his neck biting softly before licking the spot and dragging his tongue down his body, Izaya arched his back into the motion small gasps escaping his lips, he fisted the sheet beside him with one hand while the other hand tangled into blonde hair, Shizuo took his nipple into his mouth, sucking, licking and biting, bringing his other hand up to lightly tweak the other one, before taking his mouth to it licking over and around, the grip in his hair tightening, he slowly bit on it looking up to see Izayas face, their eyes met as Izaya breathed heavily Shizuo moved up claiming his mouth in another kiss, his hand returning to Izayas needing member, stroking it slowly Izaya pulled away from the kiss, leaving a small trail of saliva dripping from his mouth while Shizuo rested his forehead on his own, their breathing coming out slowly and harshly.

He continued stroking his length for a few more moments before sitting up off of him completely, standing over him he began to unbutton his shirt, Izaya sat up and reached towards him, pulling Shizuos shirt off him and letting it drop to the floor, the blonde then dropped down onto his knees and crawled towards the brunette "H-Hey... Shizu-cha-ah!" A moist heat was enclosed around his member and he brought his hand up to cover his mouth to stifle his cries, he looked down to see Shizuos head bobbing up and down on his length "hah..." he gently caressed the blondes hair running his fingers through the strands slowly shutting his eyes when he felt himself close, but was hit with a sudden coldness when Shizuo removed his member from his mouth.

The bartender wiped his mouth and leant up to kiss Izaya again, he could taste himself on his tongue, he felt Shizuos hands wrap around under his bum lifting him up slightly taking him further onto the bed and rested his head down on a pillow, once settled he brought one of his hands round to the informants entrance, his other hand lifting his leg up onto his shoulder, slowly he inserted one finger into him, followed by another, Izaya shifted uncomfortably screwing his eyes shut when a third finger was added, he just had to wait, wait for him to find that spot. He felt Shizuo scissoring his fingers inside him, stretching him more, trying his best to find the place that will make them both feel good.

"Ah! Shizu-Chan" His arms flew up in the air grabbing onto the other mans arms, Shizuo smirked, he'd found it. He continued to thrust his fingers, making sure to hit that spot every time, Izaya moaned, bringing his hips down to meet the blondes fingers with each thrust "cum- cumming" again, he was left with disappointment as Shizuo withdrew his fingers, Izaya growled at the man but threw his head back onto the pillow and stared up at the ceiling to compose himself. He heard a belt buckle being undone, then the zip, then the slight movement of material.

Both his legs were grabbed rather suddenly and raised above head level as he then slowly felt the head of Shizuos member rub against his entrance, the bastard was teasing him. A light blush grazed Izayas cheeks as he looked up to meet Shizuos eyes, locked in a tight stare, the stare was cut short as his legs dropped down to the bed and he was grabbed by the waist, spun round and head into the pillow, his eyes screwed shut when he felt the sudden intrusion in his entrance, Shizuo pushed his way in quickly, holding tight to Izayas hip, pulling him down onto his member "AH! Shit...Shizu-Chan...hah..." He wasn't slow in moving, bringing himself out and slamming back in without mercy, in and out, he was thrusting fast, Izaya losing his breath trying to meet every thrust as it hit, his hands scrunched into the pillow below him and his eyes snapped open when Shizuo hit that spot..."There...there Shizu-chan" the blonde complied, thrusting in and out making sure to hit that spot every time, he moved his hand round Izayas body wrapping his hand around his needing member, stroking in time with his thrusts, running his thumb across the tip when he began to slow down completely, He pulled out dropping the brunettes waist watching him flop onto the bed, he turned him over again, this time to face him and swooped down for a quick kiss.

While kissing him he began to enter him again slowly, guiding the tip in with his hand he felt Izaya gasp into the kiss and took the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth, battling for dominance, he pulled away from the kiss once fully sheathed inside his heat, Izaya wrapped his arms around the blondes shoulders, pulling him further into him, dragging his fingers down his back and up resting on his shoulders as Shizuo slammed into him, making sure to hit the brunettes prostate every time "Shizu...Shizuo!", Izayas hands found themselves in Shizuos hair, tangling around pulling every time he pushed deep in to him.

Why was he doing this... he watched the sweat drip from Izayas cheeks, merging with the saliva escaping from his moist lips, he could hear him call out his name, no chan added to the end, just plain old Shizuo, he was saying it quietly in the back of his throat, calling it louder every time he pulled out almost completely slamming back in hitting his prostate harshly, but why...why was it him, he didn't realize himself when he started to sit up slightly, balancing on his knees, bringing his hands over Izayas body, wrapping slowly around his throat, Izayas eyes widened, his hands dropping from Shizuo as the blondes grip around his throat tightened, all other movement cam to a halt as Shizuo glared at the brunette beneath him pushing his weight down on him tightening his grip more Izaya began to squirm around, bringing his hands up, slapping the blonde across the face, punching his chest, pulling at his hands form his throat, his breathing was becoming scarce, he felt his hands drop down to his side watching as Shizuo seemed to be in some sort of trance, lost to all around him. "Shi...Shizuo..." the blonde snapped to attention staring at his hands around the brunettes throat, he quickly loosened his grip, staring in shock at Izaya, trying hard to catch his breath.

"Izaya..." he whispered.

The brunette coughed and looked up at Shizuo, he looked...genuinely sorry "just continue", he wrapped his arms around the blondes neck pulling him down for a kiss, he still wasn't doing anything, no response, Izaya seen it as his duty to try and get him back into it, pushing himself down against Shizuo, hoping for a response, which he thankfully received as Shizuo continued to thrust deep inside him, the blonde wrapped his hands underneath the brunette, resting on his shoulders, burying his head into the crook of his neck, licking and biting occasionally, not once losing the speed of his thrusts. "Harder Shizu-chan" Shizuo complied, pulling out of him and pushing himself in in one quick thrust, continuing this action until he felt himself close, he slid his hand between them, stroking on Izayas hard member.

Stroking in time with each thrust he felt Izaya close to the edge as he tightened around Shizuo before his white seed spilling over their chests, with a few more thrusts Shizuo let himself cum inside the tight heat with a quiet call of Izayas name.

Exasperated, he pulled out and slowly sat up on the edge of the bed, bending over to his pants, fishing about in the pocket for his cigarette packet, pulling out the desired object, he quickly lit up and began to inhale in the sweet taste.

"Well...that was certainly different" The blonde turned round to face the brunette who was sitting up in bed, now snugly wrapped under the covers, his knees up at his chest, "You seemed to have lost it for a second there"he laughed quietly. The blonde looked away and continued to smoke. "Can't say I wasn't scared for a while...ne...Shizu-chan let's not let that happen again ok?" He heard a small grunt in response.

If the blonde was being honest, he'd scared himself then too. He'd never thought the he would do that, but when the thoughts of Izayas intentions in this whole compromise came to mind he felt angry, he looked over at the brunette who was still looking at him, Izaya began to crawl towards him and wrapped his arms over his shoulders and down his chest, Shizuo sat completely still letting it happen. He brought his free hand up and placed it over Izayas hands, tightening around them, relaxing his neck he let his head flop back, landing on Izayas shoulders and closed his eyes.

* * *

Well that's that XD I ended it sorta...fluffly I realise that but lol yeah xD


End file.
